


Их клятвы

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Их клятвы умирали мучительно долго тридцать первого октября 1981 года, оставив после себя только почерневшую, словно обугленную, кожу с неподвижным мёртвым рисунком.





	Их клятвы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Nimfadora.

Их клятвы вьются по левым предплечьям холодом змеиной чешуи, яростью янтарных глаз василиска. Их клятвы живые — дышат пылью разрушенных зданий, воздухом, пропитанным гарью и дымом кедра. Их клятвы нарисованы сажей, оставшейся от чужих судеб, и закреплены пудом соли, принадлежавшим слезам жертв.

Их клятвы умирали мучительно долго 31 октября 1981 года, оставив после себя только почерневшую, словно обугленную, кожу с неподвижным мёртвым рисунком. Сажа размазывалась по рукам, соль с тихим шелестом опадала на землю, в глотку забивался прах того, что раньше казалось незыблемым.

Негромкое шуршание мантий, голоса судей пропитаны скрытым превосходством, но в глазах их всё равно таится страх. Даже когда руки скованы кандалами, когда уже вынесен приговор-клеймо — заключение в Азкабане, они боятся. Задыхаются, глядя на безмятежную улыбку Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа; вздрагивают, как от удара плети, при словах Беллатрикс о возвращении Тёмного Лорда; убеждают себя, что всё закончено и победа принадлежит им, но не верят, встречая спокойный взгляд светло-зелёных глаз Рабастана Лестрейнджа.

В Азкабане пронзительно-холодно, дыхание оседает на промёрзших стенах морозным облаком, белые ссохшиеся руки, точно птичьи лапки, обхватывают плечи в бесполезной попытке согреться, искусанные бескровные губы кривятся в стремлении произнести хоть одно слово. Беллатрикс знает: Рудольфус рядом, всего за одной стеной из грубого серого камня, которая в былые времена не являлась бы для неё преградой. По телу пробегает дрожь, отдаётся ломотой в скрюченных пальцах. Лестрейндж поднимает голову — за толстыми прутьями решётки чернеет силуэт дементора, и сознание вновь тонет в ярко-алых жалящих всполохах.

А на распахнутом в безмолвном крике рте запечатлевает поцелуй свист северного ветра.

В Азкабане слишком много отчаяния. Оно въедается в тёмный остов тюрьмы с каждым набегом свинцовых волн, с каждым бессильным царапаньем обломанными ногтями толстых стен, с каждым новым шорохом осыпающегося на пол крошева душ. Азкабан — это серое кладбище с сотнями тел, могильные кресты и памятники заменены острыми углами и скалами у подножья, плач и причитания — свирепым гулом морской стихии. Рудольфусу кажется: он уже давно похоронен заживо, по ошибке функционирующий организм. Дни смазываются бесконечной чередой, и он отдал бы многое, чтобы увидеть жену, Рабастана и мандариновое солнце. Лестрейндж сто раз мог бы все прекратить, но он смотрит на свои ладони, покрытые тонкими шрамами и красными бороздами, и видит три нити, что связывают его с жизнью крепче непреложных обетов. Два молчаливых обещания-взгляда, соединяющие его, брата и Беллу, и одна клятва, застывшей кляксой покоящаяся на предплечье.

Азкабан — безжизненный рыцарь с латами из хладного железа и щитами-дементорами-мечами. Рабастан почти смеётся, только не получается: расходятся стыки-швы и кожа сползает неровными полосами, обнажая прогнившее нутро и белую клетку рёбер. За сотней печатей — образ родных, на поверхности разума — бумажный кораблик-детство. Его не жалко, пусть мнёт в руках неповоротливый рыцарь в тяжёлых перчатках, пронзает мечами-иглами — плевать. Искривлённое в неправильных осколках зеркала детство — это не больно, а мать с отцом простят. Те, кто важен, — в соседних камерах, те, за кого страшно, отдают ранее неприкосновенное, чтобы защитить воспоминания о семье. Потому что в Азкабане им больше ничего не принадлежит.

От тех, кто раньше жил битвой, дышал болью, венчался со смертью, остаются лишь пустые стальные оболочки, что сейчас хрупче фарфоровых кукол.

Очнуться от тяжёлого забытья из-за яростно-ледяного жжения в метке и столь непривычного шума заклинаний, находясь в несокрушимой клетке-тюрьме, — это немыслимо. Увидеть облачное небо сквозь разрушенные стены, антрацитово-чёрные вихри, в которых сложно не узнать упивающихся, — это торжествующий хохот Беллатрикс, усталая улыбка брата и ликование, переполнившее грудь. Долгожданная свобода горчит на кончике языка, треплет изрядно отросшие медные волосы и улыбается по-детски задорно.

Ломанные-переломанные бойцы снова готовятся встать в строй, преклонив колени перед своим Лордом. И их клятвы радостно щерятся ядовитыми клыками в ожидании новых смертей и разрушений.


End file.
